Timothy Browning
'Timothy Browning '''is a conservative talk show host for ''Republican Talk Radio. He can be heard on normal radios. His radio studio was located in South Carolina. He likely is still alive. Radio Dialoge Clips *''"That propesed law is just another vain attempt to appropriate public funds for a cause that is both misguided and irresponsible. People, we are under attack. The terrorists want nothing more than all U.S. citizens to die. They don't care who you are or what you believe in, their goal is to wipe out this country and its way of Life."'' *''"Folks, this just in. It has been confirmed that there have been explosions and gunfire at Reagan National Airport. Where are the Democrats on this matter? What have they done to make to make this country safe? What really needs to be done here is the Democrats allowing the GOP to take charge in this time of crisis so no more lives will spent needlessly! Only the Republican Party has the gumption to protect our country." '' *''Due to the recent conflicts in the Middle East, it could be feasible to say that the attacks were initiated by radical extremists seeking revenge. Or consider the many countries we have had tensions with in the last ten years. I'm saying the list can be varies. Where is immigration is this regard? What are we doing to ensure that no-one enters the country with the intention to blow it up? We can not continue to have a revolving door at our borders. Yet the Democrats want to just let anyone walk in and out of ths country with no regard for the safety of our citizens. People, that's not waht I want to see happen. We can no longer afford this loss of American life and property.'' *''"Folks, I've just received word that the Jefferson Memorial has been attacked. Anyone in the D.C. area, remain calm and stay inside your homes. The National Guard has been sent in response. If the reports are true, then this would be two national treasures destroyed by terrorist attacks in several months. Again, folks, if I can share my views for a moment, we need military support and control in all major cities. We need to interrogate all suspects, be they citizens or foreign, before they can carry out any atrocities. We need more leeway in laws to allow authorities to do their jobs. We must be prepared to do whatever it takes to ensure our freedom and our way of life."'' *''"If you're just joining us, folks, there has been breaking news of a fire at the Library of Congress. Reports are sketchy, at best. But word is that this could be another terrorist attack. If so, this will be a costly blow to the American taxpayer. The costs of these attacks, in their own right, is staggering. Of course, these costs go straight to the taxpayer, which will make life even harder in these tough times. I believe that we should explore sponsorships from private industries to make sure that our national landmarks are repaired and maintained. Reports have come in that, in addition to a fire at the Library of Congress, now we have gunshots. There definitely is some sort of conflict happening there. Hopefully we can get more information on the terrorists."'' *''"We have just received information that the terrorists are apparently... (*silence*). Sorry for the interruption, folks. We'll have more information as it comes in. The D.C. Fire Department is on the scene and it seems that the fires are under control. No word yet of any further gunplay. Perhaps when the damage has been assessed and the costs of repair are tallied we can obtain a corporate sponser for the Library's repair."'' *''"America's crisis continues as reports are coming in that the White House is under attack. I repeat, we have reports that the White House is under siege. The President's safety has not yet been verified. Folks, I've heard the idiot rumers that the terrorists are, in fact, aliens from outer space. This is some crackpot's idea of a joke, brought about by our lack of information on the attackers. I refuse to talk further on this. If the President does not survive this attack, the reigns of power will fall onto the Vice President's shoulders. The Vice President has no experience with foreign policy and times of war. In short, he would be unsuitable to be the Commander-In-Chief. Let's hope the President survives." '' *''"Folks, we've just heard that the President has been spotted getting into Marine One, and it is being prepped for takeoff. The President is said to be out of harm's way from the conflict. It has become clear that we need to go on a different course of action to fight these attacks upon our land. We need the vigilance of the people. We need to make sure that every man, women, and child is safe! Do what you can, people! Let's make this country great again."'' *''"This is Republican talk radio, with your host, Timothy Browning. We are broadcasting from our studio in South Carolina, where we are getting reports, similar to all news outlets today, of an attack on our nation's capitol. We will have guests and responses from various GOP leaders throughout the day. For those just tuning in, we have reports today of an attack on Washington, D.C. Further reports of the already beleaguered city are being confirmed by the Department of Homeland Security, who has upgraded our advisory system to "Red" for "Severe", and has declared all non-emergency air traffic curtailed until further information develops. We will be bringing you the latest. Timothy Browning here, giving you the straight talk from South Carolina. We are currently at risk level "Red" for "Severe", and have received messages to impart to our listeners. Stay tuned to your television or radio. Be prepared to shelter in place or evacuate. Expect delays or restrictions to all travel. Contact your school or business to determine the status of your work or school day. At this time, we're reporting a general closing of schools in the South Carolina region, and mandatory evacuations in the downtown D.C. metro area. All residents are advised to remain in their homes throughout the day and to stay informed as to any developments that might arise. Earlier, we were talking with retired Brigadier General Aaron Milkin who stated that this unrest seems to be following a general pattern of terror-targeted invasions. In his words, "The populace is obviously being used as a method of sowing destruction and unrest throughout the invaded area. We should expect use of human shields, a complete disregard for rules of engagement, and a focus upon increasing the collateral damage of the area, including tactics of arson, home invasion, and the use of loud or intentionally terrifying weaponry." On a further note, we can also expect that possible radiological or biological weapons.... Folks, we are reporting at this hour that at the time of the invasion, we estimate that the D.C. metro area had been reduced in population to approximately 1.2 million people. That's a little more than 1/5 the usual population. This reduction is largely due to the strange weather patterns and reports of the Bug, which caused most people to move north or east. Many refugees have reached Baltimore causing that city to swell to bursting in many of its facilities. The questions being asked, however, is how long it will take some of these refugees to get back on their feet, as if they were ever on them to begin with. We see this in every disaster, folks, where the refugees are given hospitality and succor by a city that refused to leave. It is the welfare blunder all over again! These smaller, more aggressively socialist "New Deals", springing from the chaos and tragedy of disaster only leads us further down the road of financial ruin!"'' *''Ahh yes, those were the patriotic sounds of D. Redwood, playing "Happy to be in the USA". That song always stirs my heart, and I hope it sends a message to these invaders, and to anyone still inside the D.C. metro area that might be fighting to keep our country free. Don't make the mistake, listeners. This is an attack upon us because they are jealous of the freedom and trust shown to our people. God bless the USA. Folks, while I've been taking calls from a number of fellow patriots today regarding a volunteer militia, I have been informed in no uncertain terms by the military and other disaster officials that aid is not required at this time. While I admire the bravery and courage of my listeners, we need to give our servicemen and women a chance to do their jobs. The tragedy of the desecration to our nation's capitol is something we will not soon be able to forget. We will move forward, and we will carry on, however, and when the perpetrators of this new atrocity are discovered our vengeance will be swift and merciless. And we should remember that, and we should also remember that with better border protection and control perhaps this crisis could have been averted. What failures on a government level, on a voter level, could have helped to fuel this tragedy? By showing weakness to the world, by becoming less and less the world power and more the world negotiator, have we opened ourselves to these attacks. Now, I think we have. While this tragedy is possibly the worst in American history, we must recall that this could have been prevented if our leaders had not fallen asleep at the wheel. Our lack of ability to finish the fight in foreign conflicts, to protect our people, has caused us to lose face in the international community. The message this country needs to send, moving forward, is that America does not take such actions lying down. There will be a reckoning. Never forget that freedom comes with a cost, and we must be prepared to fight for what we believe in. We have been calling various refugee centers to see if hotlines for those rescued from the D.C. metro area have been established. A greater fear, however, is the fact that the CDC has issued mandatory quarantines for those escaping from the area, spurring rumors of possible biological attack as the source of The Bug . Perhaps the two events are unrelated, but we are forced to assume the worst. I urge all listeners to follow all directions by government officials regarding steps for quarantine and for providing a safe haven for those escaping the D.C. area. We need to protect the entire country, and, while many people have been through a terrible ordeal, we need to show patience and trust in our government."'' *''"We have confusing reports that possible non-human or biologically altered specimens are being used in the invasion of Washington, D.C. While we have no confirmation of these reports, the thought that illegal cloning or biotechnology could be the source of this attack is frightening. We should have better control over scientific advancement. Especially as it comes into a conflict with many peoples' faith. Technology is a wonderful tool, but not at the cost of our souls or our morality. We have reports of the Saudi Arabian embassy mobilizing troops in the area of Foggy Bottom. We must ask ourselves in the midst of such tragedy what they are seeking, and what they are looking for. These individuals clearly do not have our best intentions at heart. What records or sensitive material exists in this area that might benefit the Middle Eastern states? In addition, are they facing any opposition by invading forces, or are we seeing a new step in the invasion? Explosions and fire in the downtown Washington, D.C. area are being heard as far away as Baltimore in some cases. The glow of a city burning is causing many to panic, with hospitals all over the world having epidemics of mass hysteria or other health crises. The...(*screeching fuzz sound*)...is calling for all volunteers able to aid in any urban or densely populated area to report to the nearest...(*screeching fuzz sound*)...facility and help where you can. Now is the time for us to come together as a nation. The scattered reports of Heather Hampton, a local news reporter in the D.C. area, place her in multiple locations throughout the city. It seems Ms. Hampton is attempting to broadcast from inside the war zone, and is transmitting images of a disturbing and inhuman nature. She, according to reports, continually refers to aliens or otherwise inhuman attackers and claims that our military forces are losing the battle to reclaim the D.C. area. Now, I find all of this hard to believe, quite frankly, and question the veracity of Ms. Hampton's reporting. There are reports of coded signals being embedded in various radio broadcasts. These signals, experts claim, could provide key knowledge of what or who our attackers are. Anyone hearing one of these broadcasts are suggested to copy down all relevant information and send it to your local police department. Under no circumstances are civilians to attempt to broadcast their own signals inside the D.C. area, as the military is using most of the bandwidth for command and control. According to our earlier reports and expert data from Brigadier General Aaron Milkin, military officials should be establishing their "SALUTE" reports. As previously discussed, "SALUTE" stands for size, activities, location, unit identification, time, and equipment. We currently have no data other than that the general location is the D.C. metro area. I am contacting authorities in an attempt to gain better data, but, at this time, my calls are going unanswered. In Virginia, a growing militia of concerned citizens is forming north of Richmond, outside the town of Fredericksburg. This group claims that it is forming to ensure that no invading units move south of the D.C. metro area, but they are having trouble moving closer to D.C. due to a military cordon. All non-military watercraft are forbidden entrance to the Potomac river. This ban extends all the way to the mouth of the Potomac and Chesapeake Bay, and any craft violating this ban will be warned and then sunk." *"Other radio personalities are attempting to cover thistragedy, but only one person is going as far as getting on the ground access to refugees for interviews and details of the experiences inside Washington, D.C. Stay with Timothy Browning, bringing you the best in talk radio news and opinion. Stocks were silent today as the attack on Washington, D.C. called for an emergency shutdown of all domestic markets. We are not expecting the markets to reopen for at least one week, with the Fed announcing that until further notice the various exchanges would remain closed. Insurance providers are already calling various courts and judges seeking a ruling on their "act of God" clauses. Foreign attack is something that is not provided for in most insurance policies, and insurers are afraid that in the wake of this devastation, especially to landmarks and memorials, that pricing and repair costs are likely to be inflated. Most companies will likely seek to pay some amount based upon general size and weight for national or governmental buildings, rather than attempt to accurately price these historical structures. Information from Quantico, at this time, is reporting that all divisions and personnel are being shipped north to help suppress the attacks south of the Potomac. Earlier rumors of a large scale attack on various military and civilian airstrips were confirmed by military officials, who've stated that the attacks seemed well coordinated and timed to match shifts in our overseas staffing who are en route to relieve current soldiers who's tours of duty have expired. Military reports are confirming that a hard perimeter, using the Capitol Beltway, has been established by military personnel. All people are urged to provide a two mile buffer zone around the beltway, and, at this time, it is believed that all invaders seem to be inside this perimeter, though there is no official word as to the status of people or buildings in the area. In addition, officials seemed reluctant to speculate as to goals, number, or areas of control for the enemy. Even the origin or source of the attack is still under investigation, officials told us. Well, it is that time, folks. You know how it is, when Timothy Browning has to hand over the reigns to his colleagues in the good fight. So, without further adieu, here is my good friend and colleague...(*quick cut*)."'' Trivia *Timothy Browning is likely based off Rush Limbaugh, a conservative talk radio host and most listened radio personality currently in U.S.A. Appearances *''The Conduit (can be heard over the radio)'' Category:Characters Category:Republican Talk Radio Category:Republican Category:Human Category:Human Characters Category:The Conduit characters